The diary of the great cough Harry Potter
by Nicky007
Summary: Just read! It's supposed to entertain you LOL
1. Prank and stupid Ron

Diary :  
Monday, 2nd August in the year2k  
  
Went to dungeons to pull prank with stupid but faithfull sidekick, eh, what's his name again? O YEAH, Ron! On way down the useless git tripped over his own feet and didn't want to walk because he was afraid to fall again. So had to drag the heavy redhead all the way to Snape's office. There ordered him to set off a dungbomb in Snape's cauldron, where a greenlooking, stinky potion was shuddering. But the poor, and STUPID (can't stop mentioning it) oaf was so afraid to do anything illegal that he ran out of the creepy, spooky dungeons, while waving his arms dramatically in the air. Decided to do it myself then, I put the dungbomb in the cauldron, rushed over to a corner with my fingers in my ears and waited for the HUGE explosion, which I thought would follow. After 5 minutes...nothing happened...10 minutes later.... nothing, 15 minutes later...guess what? Yes, you're right: nothing!  
Was just about to check the dungbomb when Snape raced inside flapping his arms like batman! And right at that moment: KABOOOOOOOOOOOM! The whole dungeon was moving like there was an earthquake. An uncomfortable silence followed. Snape stood at the entrance, tapping his foot furiously and with his arms folded on his chest. "Batm.I mean Professor, I can explain, IT WAS ALL RON'S FAULT!" I bellowed with my finger pointed to the exit where Ron dissapeared a few minutes before. Snape's eye twitched and he walked slowly towards me ( actually I think old Snapey had rollerskates under his shoes, I mean the man glides sooo calmly ) Before he reached me, there appeared a large wooden block out of the blue and he tripped. Snape lay on his back with his feet sticking in the air. I was right! He DOES wear rollerskates! His legs were exposed too, which were extremely Harry, uhm I mean HAIRY! Was about to have a good laugh when he jumped up with the least effort and yelled: "DETENTION!" Was sulking the rest of the day, as I had to wash Severus clothes for punishment. Hey, what does this pink bra do in Snape's laundry? Odd.. anyway off to bed now, think I'm going to put dungbomb next to Ron's ear, for creeping out of his part in Irritate-Greay-Potions-Master-mission- quest-uh-thing! :S Rather not do it, as I'm very afraid of what the next punishment will be like.  
  
Bye till tomorrow! *Waves*  
The marvellous Harry Potter *cough * Arrogance *cough*  
Hope you like it, please let me know if I have to continue this or not! -xxx- Nicky 


	2. The exciting chase

Tuesday, 3th August Y2K  
  
Am v. happy, this morning discovered a secret passageway which leads to Snape's office. Wanted to place a 'surprise' for him under the sheets of his bed.... But Hermione somehow found out what I was up to and being the bossy know-all she is, she threatened to tell it to Prof. McGonagall. I became very véry angry, how dare SHE, a common muggle, blackmail me, the famous and handsome Harry Potter? Ahem, anyway, I waited until the annoying brat was asleep and tiptoed to the dungeons. Snape was snoring awfully loud. Geez, that guy could wake up a...a..uhm, never mind. I placed a microphone near his nose so the whole school could hear his snoring. In no-time all students and teachers were awake. Everyone was laughing their asses off. "HAHAHAHAHA" Except Dumbledore, who immediately knew I did it and ordered me to follow him to the dungeons.  
So Dumbledore and I walked down to Snape's office, on the way down Dumbledore tripped. I stood close enough to see he was wearing rollerskates, I rolled over the floor laughing, but was silenced when Dumbly (my new nickname for him) glared at me. The Headmaster woke Snape up and whispered something to him. I catched some words like 'microphone, snoring like a cow, making a fool of himself etc.' I glanced at the Potions Master and suddenly became very afraid. He looked extremely murderous and gritted his teeth. "You better run fast, Potter!" he yelled, before jumping out of bed and sprinting, no, GLIDING (rollerskates, remember?) towards me. Blimey, do they even sleep with them? Anyway, I screamed and ran for my life.  
The rest of the day Snape chased me on his pink (!) rollerskates. 'Where can I hide?' I wondered frantically. I looked behind me and noticed that Snape was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist who pulled me into a cupboard. "What the f..." I felt that someone clamped a hand over my mouth and I couldn't finish my sentence. "Be quiet, it's us: THE MARAUDERS" I heard Remus say. He let me go and I sighed in relief. "I thought you were Snape!" I said while turning around. "What are you doing here, by the way?" I asked. "Saving you of course" answered Sirius and threw the invisibility cloak over my head. Then we tried to make it to Gryffindor Tower as quiet as possible. On our way to the tower we saw Snape racing through the corridors, panting and cursing. "Just wait, Pothead, I'm gonna get you sooner or later!" He almost bumped against us while he dashed to the Great Hall, with his cape flapping behind him like Batman. Luckily for me he didn't get me today. Am wondering where to hide tomorrow, but now I'm going to bed. I have to get my beauty sleep. (Not that I need it, though!)  
Bye, kisses from the 1 and onely, marvellous, handsome, smart and funny ME:  
(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
  
«´¨`·..¤*...Harry Potter...*¤..·´¨`»  
  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.¸) 


	3. Was supposed 2 be the best prank ever

Saturday 13th August  
  
Yeehaa! No stupid lessons today, no sir not one! Not one bloody less....shit, I'm starting to sound like my uncle. Anyway, this weekend is Hogsmeade-Weekend and as I'm a 4th year I am allowed to visit the village! Am seriously thinking of pulling a few pranks for good measure. For example:  
  
--Put itching-powder in the beds of Remus and Sirius. Muahaha, I can already see them walking around while scratching all day. Hm, on the other hand, quite dangerous prank, as Remus and Sirius will kill me if they find out it was me. --Blow up Snape's office up, best plan ever, I'd say. But Dumbly will most likely expel me. Nope not such a good idea! Hm *thinking of prank*  
  
AHA! I'VE GOT IT! I'm going to buy fireworks in Zonko's and then I'm gonna find Slytherins Common-room. (No big deal for me, as I have detective skills and can find Slythies room with my eyes closed. Ha!)  
  
An hour later.......Hmm, drat, tracing Slythies common-room is harder than I expected! I decided to follow that snotty excuse for a wizard: Draco Malfoy. Aha! He's heading for the dungeons! Well that's obvious, the lowest form of life in the lowest floor of the school. Ah, indeed Draco is going to the common-room! He looked suspiciouslya round him before saying: "POTHEAD IS A LOSER." The statue of a snake opened. (Must admit I'm flattered that they use my name, but they have to lose the 'loser-part') Draco walked in and tripped over a wooden block that came out of the blue. I saw he was wearing rollerskates (Seems like everyone wears them, gotta buy a pair of skates too!) Quickly followed Draco to room. When I arrived I hid behind a chair and set the fireworks off. Immediately almost half of the room exploded. Nobody got hurt, though. I felt like it was time to leave, as I figured out that Filch or Snape would come soon. So I ran away. On my way out ran into Filch. Damn, damn, and damn again. He confiscated my diary and gave me detention for the rest of my life *sob*  
  
So I have to buy new diary and have to perform memory-charm on Filch, so he forgets it was me who blew up the dungeons.  
  
Well cya! The dazzling handsome °Harry Potter° 


End file.
